A Green Eraser, A Sharpie And A Very Bored Sonny
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: chad looked down to see a green eraser at his feet.  he picked up the eraser so he could have a closer look at the red writing on the side. He saw the red 'sonny' on it and forgot all ideas of looking at answers or cheating...
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the most randomest one shot ever! inspired by a particularly boring maths lesson I lived through, were I did all of the things sonny did, except I didnt have Chad finding my rubber and coming to visit me :(**

**SNOW~! its snowing here in the UK :) but unfortunately I still had to go to school :( but still, there's SNOW! hehe**

**disclaimer: **

**me: mummy, can I have swac in my advent calendar?**

**Mum: NO!**

**me: but whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?**

**mum: you've already got a Thornton's chocolate one, why do you need a SAWC one anyway?**

**Me: noooo, I don't want a swac one, I just want SWAC in general**

**mum: well you cant have it**

**me: damn**

**3rd person**

Sonny Munroe was sat in maths class listening to Mrs bitterman drone on about angles and triangles, all her words merging into one inside the bored brunettes mind, it was way to early for her brain to work. Sonny reached out a pale hand into her purple pencil case that was covered in messages such as 'tawni town rules' and 'Grady loves cheese' She pulled out a bright green rubber (or eraser whatever) a compass and a red Sharpie. She first used the Sharpie to doodle absentmindedly on her purple notebook, patterns of stars and hearts covering the pages.

But after a while she closed the book, glancing up briefly to see the teacher demonstrating how to find opposite angles or something. But the young actress had never been any good at maths and didn't understand, do she brought her attention to the eraser.

She examined it, flipping it over in her hands and deciding it was like a squashed cylinder shape. She looked around to see the rest of her classmates staring at the ceiling, into mirrors or out of the window. Hesitantly, she brought the eraser to her nose, taking in the scent of it (because it was a flavoured eraser)

She then took the compass In hand looking at the sharp silver point of the tip. Sonny then proceeded to engrave her name into the eraser using the point, leaving lighter green behind. But this wasn't obvious enough for sonny, she wanted everyone to know it was her eraser, so she took the Sharpie again and went over the letters in red. 'your homework for today, class, is to do page 27 ex 7b questions 1-10. It's due in on Monday and if it's not kn my desk by then...' sonny looked up just in time to see Mrs bitterman draw a single finger across her neck in a 'your dead' kinda way. 'class dismissed' the teacher cried and ran out of the class along with the rest of the pupils. One lone student still sat at her desk, packing away her stuff at a snails pace

'come on sonny!' tawni hart yelled impatiently from the doorway

'okay, okay I'm coming!' sonny replied shoving everything into her bag so fast she didn't notice the green eraser fly across the room and land on the carpeted floor. Sonny then ran out of the door following her blonde friend

Late that evening after Mackenzie falls had had their lessons, a blonde boy crept into the classroom intent on looking at the answers for the test on Shakespeare the following day. But as he made it past the desk where sonny had sat previously he slipped and fell on something on the floor. He looked down to see a green eraser at his feet. Praying that no-one heard him fall, he picked up the eraser so he could have a closer look at the red writing on the side. He saw the red 'sonny' on it and forgot all ideas of looking at answers or cheating. He now debated with himself whether or not he should give it back. Chad decided against it and pocketed the eraser, deciding to go visit sonny instead...

**So, its really short, and really bad I know, but do you think its a **

**a) Romance**

**b) friendship**

**c) awful**

**please tell me your opinion ;-)**

**love**

**Riona **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I wasnt going to write this but I got a review from someone saying when I was going to udate, and I dint want to disapoint you so I wrote this, I hope you like it, :)**

**disclaimer: **

**me:_ so raise your glass, if you own swac (singing off key) _*looks around and leaved hand where it is next to my glass* so there you have it, I dont own swac (or raise your glass)**

Chad Dylan cooper walked slowly down the corridor, toward a certain brunettes dressing room. The green eraser was in his hand and he flipped it over and over, reading the name to himself every so often, the name of the girl he was truly in love with. Over the tiem he spent engrossed in the little green object, he bumped into at least 4 different people, muttering his apology before carrying on. Thats when people worked out that something was going on, Chad Dylan Cooper _never_ apologises. But when he finally made it to the door with the little sign that read:

"**sonny Munroe's dressing room**

**so random"**

and pushed it open, he found an empty room. _The randoms must be rehearsing_, he thought, leaving the room with a sigh. He didnt know what to do with himself, he had to _see _her.

the cast nicknamed 'the randoms' by Mackenzie falls were, in fact, rehearsing on their stage. No-one except the newest member, noticed a blonde haired teen sneak in through the double doors and sit on the back row of the audience seats. The so random! cast were all wearing various costumes, sonny had on a red wig and 'date' clothes, because she apeared to be going on a 'date' with Nico. Although it was obviosuly just for the show, Chad felt a shoot of jelousy rack through him as they held hands. Zora was making various annoying noises as they tried to watch a movie, she had a bushy blonde wig on.

'okay, great rehearsal, take 5 guys' a balding, sweaty man said, clapping his hands together. The cast all ran to the snack table, or their dressing rooms while one lone girl just sat on the edge of the stage, pulling off her wig and raking her fingers through her hair.

'hey Chad' she called across to the actor on the back row, patting the stage next to her for him to come sit. He jumped down from his seat and made his way oveer to her, sitting where she had said and holding the object in his pocket in the palm of his hand

'sonny' he said nodding in acknowledgement. 'is this yours?' he held out the eraser for her to see, sonny nodded her head slowly and reacche dout for the eraser but he snatched itaway from her

'where did you find it?' she asked, looking intently at his clasped hands

'on the floor in the classroom' he said, throwing it up to catch again, looking for a reaction out of the corner of his eye

'during your lesson?' she asked, makign a try for it but falling off the stage. Chad smirking, reaching out his other hand to help her back up

'er, ye-ah' he said suspiciously, waving the eraser in front of her face. She grabbed it but only succeeded in grabbing his hand. They both stared at their hands, sonny blinking to make sure she'd really done that 'oh sonny, we all know you loved me, you just need to admit it'

'yeah, I do' sonny said, a plan forming I her mind. Chads eyes widened, as he stared at her confusedly

'wha-' he started to say, but he was cut off by sonnys lips on his. Her arms wound around his neck, and he put his around her waist, dropping the eraser on the floor behind sonny. Sonny opened one eye only to see a sea blue one staring back at her. She then pulled back all of a sudden and stood up 'what are you doing?' he asked, she stared him square in the eye and replied

'im getting my eraser back' and with that she picked it up and stalke dout of the room, leaving Chad to wonder what this meant, and if shed really just used him. What he didnt know is sonny was stood in the backstage area behind him. And at excactly the same time they both whispered

'wow'

**so I hope thats okay :)**

**love**

**Riona**

**xx**


End file.
